XXII
by Draco Nocte
Summary: [Original][Chapitres] Au XXIIème siècle, un étudiant nommé Aaron Grey va vivre des aventures admirables et terribles dans un monde qui, d'utopie, va tourner à l'enfer.
1. Avant-propos

**Avant-propos**

* * *

Salutations !

Voilà maintenant des années que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, à une époque où je commençais à cogiter sur beaucoup de choses de la vie, mais où je me suis également découvert beaucoup de passions pour pleins d'univers divers et variés. C'est lors d'une heure d'étude, en classe de 3ème et sur les restes d'un cahier de brouillon de mathématiques que je commence à tracer ce qui sera la pierre fondatrice de ce récit. Mais plus important encore, ce furent là mes tous premiers débuts dans l'écriture. J'ai maintes fois laissé tombé la plume, sans jamais l'abandonner cependant. Et aujourd'hui, si cette histoire est loin d'être aboutie sur le papier (ou, ici, à l'écran), je peux vous affirmer que tel n'est pas le cas dans mon esprit. Le temps fera son affaire, et ainsi, des chapitres s'ajouteront à cette histoire comme les années s'ajouteront indubitablement à mon âge.

Le prologue annonce la couleur de l'histoire, mais ne détermine pas exactement sur quoi elle est centrée. Des faits et des personnages réels et historiques l'inspirent, mais certains d'entre eux ne sont que fiction, bien qu'ils auraient pu ne pas l'être.

Enfin, le genre du récit se veut être de la _Hard-SF_ , mais cela sera amené à évoluer au fur et à mesure de la progression de celui-ci.

Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours, cela fait toujours plaisir.

 _\- Draco Nocte_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Je m'appelle Aaron Grey. J'ignore qui lira ceci – ni même si quelqu'un le lira d'ailleurs – mais l'histoire que je vais vous raconter est loin d'être un simple conte. Il s'agit là de l'histoire même de notre monde, qui en quelques années – ou plutôt en quelques mois – se transforma comme nul être humain n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Avant de commencer, laissez-moi vous transmettre mes connaissances sur notre passé, vous en aurez besoin pour bien tout comprendre de notre époque et, qui sait, peut-être cela vous sera-t-il utile pour comprendre votre propre futur ?

Au fil des années et siècles, l'humanité n'a eu de cesse d'accroître ses connaissances, de faire de nouvelles découvertes et de travailler sans relâche à vouloir améliorer son existence. Nous changions toujours plus la face du monde, pour en faire notre habitat, un havre de paix où chacun coexiste. La nature de l'Homme en a cependant voulu autrement, provoquant d'interminables guerres meurtrières et des crises lourdes de conséquences. À une certaine époque, on pensait même que le monde se précipitait indéniablement vers sa perte. C'est alors que, vers la fin du XXIème siècle, une prise de conscience grandiose eu lieu, non pas dans l'esprit d'une petite poignée d'entre nous, mais dans celui de tous – comme si le glas de la raison résonnait subitement en chacun. Plutôt que de rester dans notre cocon individuel, nous avons commencé à oublier le passé et nos vieilles rancœurs, pour finalement nous tourner vers les autres. Les origines, les croyances et les idéaux n'étaient plus un obstacle à la communication et à l'entraide. Bien sûr, il restait quelques réminiscences qui s'opposaient à de tels changements ; plus personne ne voulant se battre, ce peu d'opposition restante finit par s'amenuiser. Pour fêter le passage au XXIIème siècle et la grande ère de changement à venir, tous les pays du monde – sans exception aucune – prirent d'importantes décisions communes, qui furent radicalement différentes de celles prises durant les siècles précédents. La première d'entre elle, fut de remettre tous les compteurs à zéro plus de richesse, plus de pauvreté, plus d'armes nucléaires, plus de guerres, plus de famines... en quelques mois, les plus grands problèmes disparurent. Tous étaient réunis dans la félicité d'avoir pu, enfin, faire table rase du passé. La deuxième chose sur laquelle tous les pays se mirent d'accord, fut la création du Gouvernement Mondial. Il s'agissait là d'un organisme qui, pour la première fois dans l'Histoire, engloba l'humanité toute entière et effaça toutes les frontières, visibles comme invisibles – autrement dit les différents pays n'étaient plus. On donna le nom de Grande Réunification à cet événement. Les chefs des anciens états n'étaient pas devenus les dirigeants de cette nouvelle instance, les esprits les plus brillants de l'époque furent choisi pour mener à bien cette lourde tâche scientifiques et littéraires, cohabitaient contre toute attente pour former ainsi dire la tête pensante de notre nouvelle société renaissante. Les changements suivants furent donc décidés par cette jeune instance, qui mit en place des commandements absolus assurant la protection et la sécurité de notre peuple. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, cela n'avait en rien l'air d'une dictature comme c'était le cas dans certains pays d'autrefois, nous étions à l'inverse plus libres que jamais ! C'est dans cette unité et cette liberté, mais avant tout dans la paix, que nous avons énormément progressé dans tous les domaines : pour nous, l'impossible n'était plus quelque chose d'inatteignable – si bien qu'on put même parler d'une utopie.

Les nouveaux concepts, modes et inventions fusaient de part et d'autre, des idées d'une infinie richesse d'esprit nous faisaient chaque jour avancer toujours plus loin. Beaucoup d'entre elles se retrouvaient dans notre quotidien et y sont pour la plus grande partie toujours. Une des plus notable est sûrement la mise en place de la Langue Commune. On ne le croirait pas de nos jours, mais il y a des années de cela, nous parlions tous différemment selon notre pays d'origine. Peu après la Grande Réunification, il était prévisible que cela arrive. La transition entre la Langue Commune et les Langues Modernes – comme on les appelait – s'est très rapidement effectuée et sans la moindre encombre. Cependant, les Langues Modernes ont malgré tout subsisté au sein des familles, puisqu'il s'agissait quand même là du précieux héritage de nos ancêtres. Vous vous doutez que l'introduction de la Langue Commune ne fut pas sans conséquences dans le domaine littéraire, et par répercussion dans celui scolaire. D'ailleurs, le niveau des connaissances enseignées dans les écoles doublait presque chaque année. Il y avait tellement de choses à apprendre ! Enfants, nous pouvions choisir les matières que nous voulions et nous épanouir dans ce flot de savoir qui grandissait continuellement. Aussi improbable que cela pouvait paraître, lorsqu'une barrière se dressait à la compréhension d'un phénomène quelconque, ce fut pour la plus grande partie l'esprit en ébullition d'étudiants qui résolvait le problème à tel point que les plus vieux des sages étaient horrifiés de voir comment le progrès était à même de les distancer. C'était également une époque où la médecine faisait d'immenses avancées, certes pas encore assez grandes pour nous rendre immortels, mais assez pour augmenter largement l'espérance de vie humaine, qui dépassait à présent aisément les cent ans. Le domaine spatial, quant à lui, était en pleine effervescence : l'observation de l'espace a repoussé les limites de l'univers connu, et des personnes ont pour la première fois marché sur le sol de la planète rouge, avec pour objectif de préparer le terrain pour en faire une colonie future. Ah, il y a tellement à dire sur ce siècle-ci ! Peut-être trop…

Au moment où vous lisez ceci, vous devez certainement vous dire que le simple fait d'imaginer ce récit est complètement absurde. Et pourtant, c'est bel et bien de cette manière que l'humanité transforma, à une vitesse phénoménale, notre cher monde. Malheureusement, tout cela ne pouvait éternellement rester ainsi... Dans ce vaste monde pourtant en paix, dormait un mal encore inconnu de tous un mal auquel nul n'était prêt à faire face, un mal qui au départ n'était qu'une simple rumeur, et qui pourtant finit par ravager le monde tel que nous le connaissions. Je m'apprête désormais à vous raconter le témoignage des faits, admirables et terribles, auxquels j'ai assisté durant ma jeunesse.


End file.
